(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to speech recognition systems, and more particularly to speech recognition systems having recognizer ready indicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of current speech recognition systems requires the activation of the speech recognition system from a normal state to a recognizer ready state. The normal state is one in which the speech recognition system is not capable of performing speech recognition. In contrast, the recognizer ready state is attained when the system is able to perform speech recognition. The transition between the normal state and recognizer ready state is a recognizer working state, in which the speech recognition system can prepare to receive speech input to be speech recognized.
Many speech recognition systems are activated using a push to talk (PTT) button. In a PTT model for communicating with a speech recognition engine, a user presses a PTT button. Subsequently, the speech recognition system can become activated, and the user can begin to provide speech input to the speech recognition system. Often, however, there can be a lag time between the depressing of the PTT button and the activation of the speech recognition system. During this transition between the normal state and the recognizer ready state, if the user should begin speaking, speech recognition problems and errors can occur.
Prior attempts to address this problem have included various types of visual or aural recognizer ready indicators. In one such indicator, visual feedback is provided, in which a light emitting diode (LED) can be illuminated when the speech recognition system has attained the recognizer ready state. Visual recognizer ready indicators require that the user look at the indicator in order to discern that the speech recognition system is the recognizer ready state. This distracts the visual attention of the user from the task at hand, which detracts from one of the primary benefits of using a speech recognition system, namely, that the user can focus attention on the task without looking at a keyboard or video display device. Visual recognizer ready indicators can be particularly dangerous when used in a vehicle such as a car, boat or airplane.
Another recognizer ready indicator is an audio beep which is used to provide an aural signal to the user that the speech recognition system is in the recognizer ready state. The repetitive beeping of the aural signal, however, can be distracting and unpleasant to many users. Similar to speech recognition systems, conventional two-way radios also suffer from similar problems. Whereas in speech recognition systems, the speech recognition system is activated from a normal state to a recognizer ready state, in two-way radio systems, the communications link is activated from a normal state in which no communication can occur, to an active state where communications can occur. Like the audio beeps of recognizer ready indicators, two-way radios also utilize audio beeps to inform users when two-way communication is available. Accordingly, what is needed is an effective mechanism for indicating to a user when a speech recognition system or two-way radio system has attained a recognizer ready state.
A speech recognition system comprises a tactile recognizer ready indicator. The tactile recognizer ready indicator can provide any suitable tactile indication that the speech recognition system is in the recognizer working state. Such indications can include movement of the indicator, or vibration of any suitable member capable of tactile recognition by the user. In the preferred embodiment, however, the tactile recognizer ready indicator is provided with the push to talk (PTT) button.
A push to talk (PTT) button can be provided, and the tactile recognition ready indicator can be provided on the PTT button. The PTT button preferably has at least a normal position, a recognizer working position, and a recognizer ready position. The recognizer working position can comprise a physical position between the normal position and the recognizer ready position. The PTT button can, for example, be movable between raised, intermediate, and any other suitable member depressed positions. The raised position can correspond to the normal state, the intermediate position to the recognizer working state, and the depressed position can indicate the recognizer ready state. An electromechanical structure can be provided to prevent the PTT button from movement to the depressed, recognizer ready state until the speech recognition system has attained the recognizer ready state. In particular, the electro-mechanical structure can receive an electrical control signal responsive to which mechanical structure can be activated and deactivated thereby permitting or inhibiting the movement of the PTT button.
In another embodiment, a PTT button is provided with a tactile indicator capable of having at least first and second positions. In one of the positions, the tactile indicator indicates the recognizer ready state. The PTT button can be depressed to a position indicating the recognizer working state, and the tactile indicator can subsequently move to indicate that the speech recognition system is in the recognizer ready state. The tactile indicator is preferably a movable button located at an upper surface of the PTT button.
A method of performing speech recognition in a speech recognition system comprises the steps of activating the speech recognition system from a normal state to a recognizer working state, said system transferring from the recognizer working state to a recognizer ready state, and providing a tactile indication to the user that the speech recognition system is in the recognizer ready state.
The tactile recognition recognizer ready indicator can include structure for vibrating so as to provide a tactile indication of the recognizer ready state. In a preferred embodiment, the structure vibrates a PTT button in order to indicate that the system has attained the recognizer ready state.
The tactile indication preferably comprises movement of the PTT button between at least a recognizer working state and a recognizer ready state. In another embodiment, the tactile indication comprises movement of a portion of the PTT button from at least a position indicating a recognizer working state to a position indicating a recognizer ready state. In still another embodiment, the method comprises vibrating a portion of the speech recognition system (WHAT PORTION?), and preferably vibrating a PTT button in order to provide a tactile indication of the recognizer ready state.
Notably, the tactile feedback described above can be equally effective in a two-way radio. Specifically, the tactile feedback can be used to indicate to a user when two-way radio communications are available (referred to as a xe2x80x9cradio readyxe2x80x9d state). Thus, a two-way radio system in accordance with the inventive arrangements can include a tactile radio ready indicator for indicating a radio ready state. The two-way radio system can include a push to talk (PTT) button, wherein the tactile radio ready indicator is positioned on the PTT button.